Dolly wants to play
by Boyfriend is Brony
Summary: Dolls, dolls and more dolls... Amelia has gotten herself into quite a problem with a Dark Magic Doll. Natalia's doll. What will happen while the clock ticks down. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock...


Hi. Boyfriend is Brony here with Hera, my twin.

Hera: YO!

Me: Hera blackmailed me into letting her help me with ideas. She loves yoai more than hetro couples unlike me. Don't get me wro-

Hera: Sis, you're rambling. The readers obviously don't care; they just want to read the story.

Me: Sorry! Any ways! I own nothing and I never will except for the teddy bear on my bed. Also from now on, unless otherwise, Hera will join me in the beginning and Enjoy! I tried harder on this one.

Warnings: Implied Dark Magic, potty mouth, Fems! (I love fems!)

Couples:

Doll! Rus/Fem! Ame Ivan/Amelia

One-sided Doll! Rus/Bel (Obviously) Ivan/Natalia

Can/Ukr Matthew/Katyusha

Spain/ Fem! Romano Antonio/Lovina

Ger/Fem! Ita Ludwig/Felicia

There probably will be more

Also Belarus is much nicer in this story and acts (mostly) normal, but still is territorial with her Ivan doll. And, America is the younger sibling by 4 years. Trust me it goes with the story.

Chapter 1: The Baby Sitting Gig

Amelia had just arrived to the house when her future sister-in-law grabbed her and gave her a giant bear hug, with Amelia's face smothered between her massive… assets. Amelia's brother, Matthew, and Katyusha, the lady with the big "lady friends", were leaving for a date while leaving Amelia to watch Natalia, Katyusha' little sister, for the night, seeing as they will be living together soon.

"Kat, Kat, I can't breathe," Amelia gasped out. Katyusha released her and she sucked in a lot of air.

"I am sorry, I'm sorry," the Ukrainian wailed as she cried. She has always been a cry baby, but apparently it got worse after her brother died. She had met Matthew after she and her sister were chased out of their small Slavic village many ten years ago due to their mother's use of dark magic, supposedly killing her seven year old son in the process.

"It is fine, Kat. Matthew! When did you get here?" Amelia asked after finally realizing that her brother was there.

Matthew sighed at his younger sister's air-headedness. "Hello, Amelia." Amelia ran to hug her brother but was trampled by Natalia into the soft grass.

"Amelia! You're finally here! Now we can play dress-up with Ivan an-" She stop talking for a moment as she realized that she left her favorite doll inside. She ran back inside to retrieve to toy. Amelia has always heard about the mysterious doll, but had never seen it.

"Well that was new. I've never seen her this way with anyone, but…" Katyusha started, but didn't finish. Amelia understand that she was about to say 'Ivan' because she and Matthew had also lost their parents when she was only twelve and Matthew only sixteen. "Anyways we'll be home around eleven and here is some money for pizza. Buy from the Vargas Emporium. She loves their meat lover pizza. Her bed time is-" Matthew covered her mouth with his hand.

"Nine" he finished for her. "Come now Kat, we will be late for the movie if we don't leave soon. Later, Amelia." He dragged Katyusha to the car Amelia just brought.

"I promise we fine. Take care of my future sister, okay?" She yelled back. Amelia turned to enter the house only to be tackled by the odd ten year old again. "Oomph! Watch where you're going, Nat."

Natalia raised an old, beige doll with bright purple eyes to Amelia's face. "This is Ivan. Big Sister says he looks just like my brother did before he died. So that's why I named him Ivan. For some reason he grew recently. I guess Kat stuffed him more. Ivan, meet my new sister, Amelia."

For some reason, Amelia knew that the doll could understand every word coming for the young girl's mouth. Amelia didn't dwell to long on the creepy subject instead deciding to opted the idea for her order the pizza from the Vargas's pizzeria.

Thirty Minutes Later

"Thanks, Ludwig. Tell Felicia I said hi, and the rest of the gang, too." Amelia told Ludwig, a boy a grade above her and her best friend's boyfriend and one of the Vargas Emporium's devilry boys. Ludwig nodded in reply to her request and walked down the walkway. "Wow. Felicia was right. He does have a nice ass." She muttered under her breath. "Natalia! Dinner is here. It's your favorite, pizza from Vargas Emporium!"

Natalia ran down the stairs and made herself a plate with three slices on it. Amelia smiled because she had four on her plate. They ate in silence while watching Men in Black III. At the end Amelia realized in was nine-thirty and way past Natalia's bed time.

"Crap. It is time for bed, Sugar. Go clean up and get ready for bed. I'll tell you a story if you would like."

"Okay, Emmy." Amelia didn't knew where the "Emmy" came from, but she wasn't about to put down her future sister.

A few minutes later, Amelia tucked Natalia in with the eerie doll's head pop out from under the covers. She told Natalia the story she heard from her Polish friend about the Polish capital, Warsaw, and the dragon that slept under it. By the time she finished the story, Natalia was asleep.

Amelia left the room as quietly as could so not to disturb the child. She tip-toed down stairs and flopped down on to the couch. _Who knew that this would be this easy? I should do this more often. _ She thought. Little did she know that she was being watched.

IVAN'S POINT OF VIEW

_It is her, the one to break my spell, but how can I get her to love me. _I thought. _She could never love a child's plaything like me. What did I do agonist you, Mother?_ I left my hiding spot near the beautiful women who I fell for at first sight and back into the warm arms of Natalia. _She must love me. That I'll sure of that._

Thanks for reading please review. Thank you. I worked hard on this for like three days straight. I knew that probably sounds lame seeing as this only has about a thousand words. R&R.


End file.
